Live Today-Die Tomorrow-Love Forever
by Mikibelle
Summary: Ness only has five months to live. Paula is upset because Ness was leaving. But, Paula doesn't know why Ness has to leave so soon. So during Ness' last five months of life, he learns all about what he really feels about everything, and maybe every Superman does have his Kryptonite. And despite a disease, he learns more and more of love and its pros and cons. Pairing; Ness X Paula
1. Sorry To Have To Break It To Ya

Hello everybody! This is my first Fanfiction so sorry if it's too short or has Grammar and Spelling errors... Now time for a Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Aka-chan does _**NOT **_own the MOTHER/EarthBound series. If she did, there would be more games (and romantic moments). All characters in the following Fanfiction belongs to Shigesato Itoi.

All right... now that **_THAT'S_** over...

ROLL THE "FILM"!

(and... action)

* * *

((Hospital in Eagleland somewhere))

Month: XX

Year:200X

Day: Sunday

3:00 pm

Ness couldn't believe what he heard! A few days ago... Ness came down with a small cough, and now, doctors are diagnosing that _he_ has a _disease_! How can _he_, the great _Ness_, the _hero of humanity_, come down with a measly _disease_?! The answer... unknown, but that's not important. "D-Doc?! How is this possible?! My disease is only a status condition, right?! Come on! Can't I just use my PSI?! Tellmetellmetellme!" Ness yelled as he grabs the doctor's collar, shaking him back and forth. The doctor was heavily annoyed at the teenage boy. He admitted everything. "Ness," the doctor started, "Yes, your disease is a status, but no PSI on _Earth_ would heal you... The sickness is just too strong... It seems, you have to break the news to your friends and family... The news that... You only have two months to live." the doctor finished. "and don't touch me." And with that, Ness left in melancholy. He didn't understand why or how everything is how it came to be, but he wouldn't fight it... not again. Ness sunk his head in despair and walked down his planned path.

* * *

((Ness' House - Living Room))

3:45 pm

"So, Big Brother, what happened? What did the weird doctor say, hm?" Tracy asked as her older brother came into the house. Ness just cursed to himself quietly. "Huh?" the younger girl asked.

"I-It was nothing, okay?!" Ness shot back. He opened his mouth to say something, but the young teen just sighed. "Whatever..." Ness said in a typical teenage tone. He stormed off to his room. Tracy just stood there, quietly. Then, Tracy and Ness' mother entered the room where Tracy is (and Ness was). "Tracy, dear, what's the matter?" the mother asked the younger blonde. Tracy sighed. "W-well... Ness told me that whatever the doctor told him was nothing! He seems sad... Can you talk with him for me, Mommy?" Tracy explained (and asked). Her mother just nodded and headed upstairs to her son's room.

* * *

((Ness' House - Ness' Bedroom))

3:50 pm

Ness was lying face-down on his pillow (which was on his bed) sulking and crying (_**Ness:**_ I WASN'T CRYING! I WAS SWEATING THROUGH MY EYES!). Then, his mother entered the room. "Ness? Honey? Are you okay, darling?" the blonde woman asked her son concerned.

"I'mf'ne" Ness said coldly. (A/N: His mouth was covered by a pillow, people.)

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine..."

"I- I said I was fine, Mom!" Ness shot back. Ness' mother looked at the dark-haired boy annoyed, which was pretty rare for a woman like her. "Ness, don't give me that teenage attitude of yours." the woman said softly but firmly. Ness only looked away. His mother sighed. "Hun, just tell me... I promise I won't tell anybody... unless you want me to..." Ness looked at his mother sadly. "M-Mommy... I-I..." Ness stuttered on the verge of (totally manly) tears. "I only have two months to live..." The blonde was surprised and started to tear up. "D-do you want anyone to know?" the teen's mother asked quietly.

"Tracy, the Minches, and Dad..."

"What about your friends at school and your teachers..."

"Tell them for me... I'll tell my other friends- the last three-fourths of the Chosen Four, Ninten and the gang, and everyone else..." Ness hugged his mother and left his room getting ready to meet everyone.

* * *

((Ness' House - Living Room))

4:37 pm

Ness dialed the number of Snow Wood Boarding School. A woman answered on the other line. "Hello. This is Snow Wood Boarding School, how may I help you?"

"H-Hello. C-Can I talk to Jeff Andonuts, please?"

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Y-Yes... Just tell him that Ness is waiting."

"Okay then. Please hold. I'll get him on the line for you."

And Ness waited.

* * *

((Winters - Snow Wood Boarding School))

4:40 pm

The woman spoke on the speaker box microphone. "Jeff Andonuts, someone named Ness says he knows you and wants to speak with you on the phone so please come to the Answering Office." Jeff heard the message in the middle of one his extra classes and was excused. Jeff answered the phone.

"Hello? Ness?"

* * *

((Ness' House - Living Room))

4:55 pm

"J-Jeff! B-Buddy... Can we meet after your Nerd Social here in Onett... Or maybe _right now_? Wait, yes! _Right now_ is when I need to speak to you! This is _serious_! It has something to do with my_ life_ and a sickness!"

"Oh...I guess I could go, but I- I have to asked to be excused, but, I'll try... and... IT IS NOT A NERD SOCIAL IT'S _CHESS CLUB_! THERE IS A_ HUGE _DIFFERENCE!" Ness laughed at his friend and spoke again. "Okay, I'll try to contact Poo and Paula, kay? Bye, buddy..."

"B-Bye, Friend..." Ness hung up and then tried to (telepathically) communicate with Poo.

"Poo... Buddy? Can you hear me?"

"M-Master Ness?! I-Is that _you_?!"

"That's right, Princey! All here in stripes and a hat, and don't be so formal!" Ness said in his mind . "A-Anyways..." the young teenager fixed his hat on his head as his (mind-)tone grew more serious. "I- I have a disease... It will cost me my life if I lose the battle..."

"What?! Can't you just use PK Healing?!" Poo telepathically answered.

"No... The illness is too strong... Just listen, kay? I want you to come to Onett later tonight... You, Jeff, Paula, and other people will be there... I really want to say a few last things to you guys..."

"O-Okay..."

Then, the two "disconnected" and Ness got ready to speak to the girl of his dreams...

**Paula Polestar.**

Then, that was the end

* * *

Author's Notes and Such:

:+: So whatcha think?

:+: I take constructive criticism very well, so feel free to point out my errors!

:+: Please Review!

:+: Don't flame... All those flames will kill Ness quicker... Please don't hurt me!

:+: Remember: Every follow to this story will help Ness live longer in the Fanfic!

Bye for now, and until the next chapter!

-AKA WASHI


	2. Don't Worry Baby!

Hey everyone! I'm back already with a new Chapter called, "Don't Worry Baby"! Yeah, I know 80s title thing, but whatever. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I do not own the MOTHER/EarthBound series. All the characters and genius belong to Shigesato Itoi... Yes, and Nintendo.

(and... action)

* * *

((Twoson - Paula's House/Polestar Preschool))

5:03 pm

At Polestar Preschool, Paula Polestar was helping her mother herd the children for sleepover week, until the phone rang. Paula walked over to the phone. "Don't worry, Mom! I'll get it!" Paula yelled to her mother (A/N: That Preschool has rowdy toddlers in my headcanon.) Paula answered the phone.

"Good Evening! Welcome to Polestar Preschool. This is Paula Polestar, and how may I help you?" Paula answered.

"By coming to Onett at 6:00 pm. That's how!" a familiar male voice answered.

"N-Ness?! Is that you?!" Paula answered astonished.

"Y-Yeah..." Ness responded (blushing on the other line).

"So... Can you come to Onett later...?" Paula laughed at the nervousness in her friend's voice.

"Sorry... I can't... I have to take care of the children and my mom has a meeting with some rich guy in the other room, so that means I'm in charge..."

"Wait, what about your dad?"

"He's working overtime tonight."

"Grandmother?"

"She's dead."

"Anybody?!"

"No."

"..."

"G-Good-bye, Ness!" Paula hung up.

* * *

((Onett - Ness' House/Living Room))

6:02 pm

Ness put the phone back in its holder. "Fine, Paula. Have it your way." Ness said to himself. Ness then contacted: Ninten, Ana, Loid, Teddy, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Apple Kid, Orange Kid, and everyone else Ness knows. He looked at the clock.

6:10 pm

"Oh Crap! I'm late already?!"

Ness went outside to the center of Onett- where everyone was. (Thanks public transportation!)

"So whatcha want, Nessie-boy?" Ninten asked his counterpart in his usual '80s slang'.

"Yeah, why did you need everyone?" Lucas added.

"And where's Paula?" Poo asked.

"Okay... I just wanted to say... That I... I... I..." Ness stuttered on a verge of tears. "I ONLY HAVE TWO MONTHS TO LIVE!" Ness blurted out in an upset tone.

"H-How is that possible, Ness?!" Ana asked hugging Ninten.

"Y-Yeah... Are ya serious or are ya just messin' with us, little dude?" Teddy asked. Poo put a hand on Ness' shoulder. Jeff did the same to the opposite side. "Come on, buddy... Tell them everything..." Jeff said to Ness. Poo nodded and spoke. " Agreed. We are your best friends, right?" Ness nodded in response. The boy spoke.

"Everyone... I have been diagnosed with a disease that no PSI on Earth or anywhere is able to heal... The ill is too strong and there's no cure... I just want to ask of you... All of you... Can you all help me enjoy my last two months in happiness?"

Everybody smiled and nodded. Even Ninten was crying (I mean eye-sweating)! Jeff and Loid raised their hands. "We can help find a cure. Besides, we're geniuses, right?" Loid said.

"True. We can try to cure you!" Jeff added.

"Hey... Mas- Ness... Remember when I protected you in those days? Well... Your life is in my hands... I'll protect you from any physical pain..." Poo said. The "Chosen Ones" of Generations 1 and 3 volunteered, too. "Hey, Ness... Remember the Subspace Emissary? Well, we're gonna help you have more fun than you did then!" Lucas said.

"Ness, I know we have a rocky road, but let's put that behind us... We have all the advice and comfort you need." Ninten said. Ana smiled. "Ness, we also have advice for you and Paula..." Ana whispered to Ness. Ness became as red as his hat.

Everyone agreed that Ness will have the best two months of his life. Ness smiled at his volunteering friends.

* * *

Author's Notes:

:+: I'm sorry this is shorter than the last one...

:+: I hope you look forward for the next chapters!

:+: Don't FLAME!

:+: Constructive criticism and pointing out errors are allowed!

:+: Okay... I promise- Romance in EVENTUAL chapters!

Until the very next chapter!

* * *

**EDIT:**

**I erased one part. I was thinking about what I read online about what people think Ness' mom's name is (one result for some reason was Rachel)... and genderbending. My mistake! Thank you Langjake51 for pointing that out! :)**


	3. Hey Look Over There! It's the Truth!

Alright, everyone! Imma back with a new (LATE) chapter! So, what time is it?

DISCLAIMER TIME!

ps: I'm Sooooooo sorry this is late! So much came up lately, but I'm back! Anyways:

Disclaimer: All the cool stuff in the story belongs to Shigesato Itoi... and Nintendo. C'mon this is a **FAN**fic, right? Anyways, all I own is the plot.

(and... action)

* * *

((Normal POV))

No specific time

A day after the meeting in Onett, Ness' illness got worse by the second. Ness has recently had many headaches and has passed out/lost consciousness about two times in the past week. Ness is able to walk without passing out every other day so, one day, he speaks to Paula, but he forgets to add the most obvious detail to his story.

* * *

((Saturn Valley))

Month: XX

Year: 200X

Day: Monday

5:00 am

Paula rubbed her eye with her left hand and yawned. Ness continued pulling Paula's right wrist to a nearby cliff. "Ness... Why did we have to come here so early?" Paula whined. "Seriously... The sun is barely up and we're still in our pajamas!" Paula was indeed correct. Ness was still in a t-shirt and his boxers, and Paula was still in a tank-top and shorts. Ness tried not to stare and continued taking Paula towards the cliff. "Close your eyes." Ness said. Paula obeyed. Ness continued to walk then stopped moving. "Now... Open them..." Paula opened her eyes and gasped in awe at the scene in front of them. A orange-pink sunrise in the distance and the little Mr. Saturns frolicing to their own little song. Paula's eyes sparkled and she had a wide smile on her face. Ness gestured Paula to sit down on the cliff. Paula put her head on Ness' shoulder which caused his face to turn crimson. "Ness..." Paula said. Ness tried to stay awake to listen. "Ness... Do you remember during the adventure... When you said you would never abandon or leave me and Jeff and Poo?" Ness guiltily nodded. "Y-Yes..."

"Well... Now... Now I think I believe you... Fully..." Ness started to feel guilty and tried to explain to Paula everything. Ness stuttered. "Um... P-P-Paula?"

"Hm?"

"I... I'm... Life is... For me... I..." Ness couldn't let any words out. He was just to nervous to speak.

"Ness? Are... Are you okay?" Ness sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Um... Paula?"

"Yes...?"

"I... I... I really have to leave..." the blonde girl gasped with sad and angry tears starting to form in her eyes.

"L-Leave?! N-now?!" Some of the Mr. Saturn stopped dancing and looked at the two.

"N-N-Not now, but... Wh-When the time comes!"

"A-And when is that?! Huh, Ness?!" the black-haired boy stayed as silent as his friend, Link, from Smash Mansion. Paula stood up. Paula spoke as she choked on her tears.

"S-So... Are... Are you saying that... That... That _you_, Ness, the hero of Earth, have dragged, _me_, your damn friend..." Ness was surprised when the girl cursed. That was actually the first time he snapped at someone using such "colorful" language. Paula continued. "Yes... All the way to Saturn Valley at this damn time... Just to tell me you are leaving?! And you can't even tell me when?! Dammit, Ness! A-Are y-you really...?! For f*ck's sake!" Paula stormed off crying angrily. "P.K. Teleport..." Paula said in an upset tone. Soon enough... She was out of Ness' sight... The poor boy...

* * *

((Onett - Ness' Living Room))

7:00 am

Ness walked sadly into his living room, still in his pajamas. He decided to run home knowing that he was to embarrassed to be home early. Ness' mother gasped. "N-Ness! Son? Are you okay?! Where have you been?! Are you hurt?!" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mother..."

"Ness..."

"Okay, fine... I got my heart broken.. At Saturn Valley..."

"In the morning?" Ness nodded at his mother's statement.

"W-what happened? C'mon, Honey... Talk to Mommy..." Ness blushed at his mother's concern. Ness began.

((Read the top for the whole flashback.))

"So... There you have it..."

The blonde lady hugged her son whiled he quietly cried.

* * *

Um... Oh hi! Again... I am sososososososo sorry this is LATE!

Please don't mind Paula's... "Rainbow of Speech" .

Oh, and SORRY about the drama and the overreactions and OOCness...

NOTE:

NESS SHALL LIVE LONG! LLLLLLIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEE! Sowy this wuz So short...

Baiibaii!

-AKA WASHI


	4. Ness' Bucket List: Part I

OH MY GOODNESS LATE CHAPTER WHY AM I NOT USING PUNCTUATION?! Okay... Enough of that! So this is Aka Washi back with another chapter! This will probably be odd... I haven't written in MONTHS here! And I have to type on a _PHONE_! So yeah. DISCLAIMER TIME AND SH!t.

Disclaimer: EarthBound is the work of the AMAZING Shigesato Itoi. He and Nintendo own ALL of the epic characters and places in the story. Though the plot is mine!

So now... We start...

(and... action...)

**Major Vocabulary (Required):**

**Ness' Embarrassing Full Name: **Vanessa; Ness' parents expected a girl and when Ness was born, they couldn't think of anything to name him. They ended up with "Vanessa". Ness shortened his name to "Ness" because he was male (obviously)!

**Capricorn: **An EarthBound equivalent to Cancer. Named after the zodiac Capricorn. (Sorry if I have offended any Capricorns!)

**Rosannes: **The EarthBound equivalent to roses. I wanted something original so I changed the name in a way... Plus, I don't want to get too connected with real life.

**Winters Accent: **Since Winters was based off of England, this is a must...

**Candempta: **The EarthBound equivalent to Canada; A country once ruled by Summers (France) stolen by Winters (England); Seriously... I need something for this...

**Ordina: **Ontario

**Springs:** Italy

**Rigatoni: **Springs' capital; EarthBound equivalent to Rome, Italy's capital

* * *

**Newsflash**

_**As our hero fights the War Against Xenopathnesu (Ze-no-path-Ness-oo), the new name for the disease, Ness has had head traumas, dizziness, depression, and a loss of faith... Will Ness be able to stay in control? And while Ness is rushed over to the hospital, Paula suffers guilt and heartbreak. Everyone is trying to get themselves together even though they are upset, but is this enough? Still with four months left, Ness is lost and needs hope, but little did he know, there's more to the disease than meets the eye because physical pain is not the only problem— emotional pain enters the building, too. But for now, we go to Paula.**_

* * *

((Twoson, Eagleland - Polestar Poleschool))

Month: XX

Year: 200X

Day: Tuesday

12:00 pm

Paula looked at the clock. It was twelve in the afternoon and there was no sign of Ness... It was actually pretty weird. Ness always came by to get groceries and visit her. Paula sighed. "I guess I don't blame him, though..." Paula said sadly. "I should've never been so harsh..." Paula decided to take a walk around Twoson to get her mind straight again.

After about ten minutes of her walk, Paula saw two people at the market! they were Ness' sister and neighbor, Tracy and Picky. Paula walked over to the two children. "Hi..." Paula said quietly.

"Oh. Hi, Paula." Tracy said disgusted. Picky sighed as Tracy put her hands on her hips. "It was a brave move to talk to us! Ness seemed really hurt." Picky shook his head. "Trace... Just take your groceries home... I'll talk with Paula... Okay?" Tracy nodded as she handed the money to the cashier leaving Picky and Paula to talk. Picky started to speak. "Hey... Are you okay? You seem like you want to cry..." Paula really did want to let the tears fall, but she fought the urge. "No... I... I'm okay. So wh-what did you want to say?"

"I wanted to tell you... I'm sorry about Tracy... She was just being her, y'know? Also... I spoke with Ness earlier..." Paula gasped at Ness' name. "He told me he was really upset..."

"I know... And I don't blame him because..." Picky interrupted. Paula listened attentively. "He was really upset, but it hurt him even _more _to know that you were hurt, too..." Picky said. "Paula... He told me that he..." Picky realized what he was about to say. "Um... I... Ohlookitthetime! Heh heh! " Picky said nervously. He checked his non-existent watch. "Well looks like I have to leave now, okay? Um... Brush your teeth, stay in school, and buckle your seatbelt! B-bye!" Picky went away awkwardly. Paula sweatdropped. "Stay here, Minch..." Paula said as she grabbed the end of Picky's black t-shirt. Picky gulped. "What did 'Ol' Baseball Cap' say?" Paula demanded. Picky tried to think of an answer... _His_ _crush_, _his_ _embarrassing_ _full name*, Oh! the sicko-__whatcha-__ma-c__allit! _"Um... Er... Ness... Is sick!"

"Wait, wha—"

"No! Not like the personality thing!"

"I know..."

"Oh... So, yeah! He has an uncurable disease! It's like Capricorn*, but worse! I... I mean— Er... I'll shut up now." Paula nodded. She let tears fall from her face she turned around and looked back again. "Wait! Where...?" Paula asked the younger boy. Though, when Paula turned around, Picky was gone, he ran away to avoid any more loss of information. Paula just sighed and walked away.

* * *

((Eagleland Hospital - Room AX))

12:09 pm

Ness lay in his hospital bed he tuned on his laptop and started to flip through his drafts on his e-mail. "Ah! Here it is." Ness clicked on one of his drafts. "Jeez... I haven't read _you _in forever!" Ness then looked at the draft.

**My Bucket List:**

**1. Be a hero ✔  
**

**2. Learn to play an instrument**

**3. Become part of the Smash Tournament ✔ ****  
**

**4. Learn another language**

**5. Sing in public **

**6. Do something stupid **

**7. Do something stupider**

**8. Learn to cook**

**9. Something homosexual (I'll regret it)**

**10. Visit another country**

**11. Get revenge on Pokey Minch**

**12. Make a bucket list **

**13. Learn to dance **

**14. Time travel **

**15. Sky dive into somewhere **

**16. ****Kiss a girl **

**17. Fall in love ❤ ✔✔✔✔✔✔ **

Just as Ness finished reading his list, Jeff came in with a bunch of bright, orange Rosannes* in hand. "Hey, Ness..." Jeff said in his usual Winters accent* He put the flowers in a vase and looked down at Ness who was sitting upright on the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?" Jeff asked. "Your head took quite a blow..." Ness just smiled.

"Jeff, I'm fine! Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I reassure you! There is _absolutely _no way, in the history of the world, in a way that I'm not fine!" Ness exaggerated. Jeff just chuckled and sat on a stool nearby. "So, Vanessa... Err... I mean Ness..." Jeff started. "What are you looking at there, hm?"

"My bucket list." Ness said. He turned his laptop around to face Jeff. "Go ahead. Read!" Jeff read his list and smiled from ear-to-ear. "AWWW! Ness! This list... Especially the last one! How adorable!" Jeff squealed. Ness blushed heavily. "H-hey! Stop it!"

"Oh, but, Ness! You're so in love!"

"Jeff! I... I'm warning you!" Jeff started to skip around and act all mushy-mushy.

"Jeff!"

"Ness!"

"Alright! PK—" Jeff put his hand over Ness' mouth. He laughed. "Ness... I'm just kidding!" Ness' blush died down as Jeff drew his hand away. He sat down on the stool again. "So... What do I do?" Ness asked shyly with his face still a shade of pink.

"Ness... Just tell her..."

Ness sighed and lied down. "Don't you think I've tried by now?"

"You know what? Forget that for now! I have a great idea! Let's start your list!"

"Okay then... Should we start with the second one?" Jeff skimmed over the list again.

"Yep! And I know just the person for that!" Jeff stroked his chin and smiled. "Let's teleport out of here!"

"Don't you hate PK Teleport?"

"Yes, but I'm willing to try this for you, buddy... Now, come on!"

Ness smiled and got up. Luckily, he was still in his clothes! He nodded and grabbed Jeff's arm.

"PK Teleport!"

* * *

Wow! This is finally done. My goodness! I'M SORRY! THIS IS SO LATE! THERE WAS SCHOOL WORK AND WRITER'S BLOCK AND STUFF! Forgive me...

Well, you know read, review, follow, and other things that I'm too lazy To say!

BONUS: I'll give you a Mr. saturn if you can guess who Ness' teacher is!

Hint: Appeared in the original game.

Vocabulary is needed for future chapters. Sorry... School is hurting me like that... So many English classes...

FAITH!

-AKA WASHI (Getting ready to change her name...)


End file.
